


Utility

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hate Sex, Humiliation, I thinkI coined a new phrase, Ignis’s snark is basically in overdrive, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, a purely utilitarian fuck, and Ignis is kinda being an asshole, but lets face it Tredd is an asshole, gonna have to write these guys agin, ok the humiliation is pretty mild, smashing a champagne bottle on the side of this ship, they're a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It was a risk.“Okay, look. I don’t like you, but I guess you’ve got my fucking number so before you say “I told you so” or whatever’s going through that puffed-up head of yours, if you breathe a word of this to anyone…”“Oh, don’t you worry, This isn’t exactly something I’d brag about at the next council meeting.”“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”“Only that your secret is safe with me.”





	Utility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



> So back when I was first starting Eyes On Me, EspadaIV read the bar scene at the beginning and for some reason, either she thought I was writing Ignis and Tredd, or it made her think of them or something. So to get back at me for giving her too many ideas of other rarepairs (Still waiting to see that Vicburn and Kevin/Gaius art :-P ) she threw this at me. If you know how much I can't resist and antagonistic ship, and a rarepair...and until this point, no one has written them. That's like double dog daring me.
> 
> I said I'd give it a try if I could come up with an idea. I figured I'd get a couple hundred words out of it.
> 
> Three thousand words later, I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> And I'm posting it for Kinktober day 28, humiliation. Humiliation isn't generally my thing, but this is what came out. Honestly, I think it's one of my best works this month.

Tredd wasn't exactly known for learning from his mistakes.

Sure, it happened sometimes.

Usually by accident.

This was not one of those moments, accidental or otherwise. It was in fact one of the times he’d most ardently resisted learning. He wasn’t a terribly graceful loser and when he walked into the training room for an open sparring session, he was quickly reminded of a recent loss that hasn't stopped rankling him since.

The brat Prince's advisor was leaning against one wall, chatting easily with Altius. Useless desk jockeys like that didn't belong here. He should just go back to his job babysitting royals and let the real fighters do their job.

Except.

Here was his opportunity. Ignis had beaten him the first time they sparred, a week or two ago. Gotten lucky, of course.

He didn't bother waiting on them to finish their conversation, went straight over and announced, “I want a rematch.”

Scientia didn't immediately reply, or even acknowledge his presence, further annoying Tredd. What could he possibly be talking to Crowe about that was so damned interesting? When he was finally finished with his conversation, he deigned to answer. “You were saying?”

“Are you deaf? I want a rematch.”

“I heard you just fine. However, common courtesy necessitated that I continue to give my attention to Ms. Altius, as she had already been speaking.”

Crowe smirked at him. “Good one, Furia.” She turned back to Scientia, rolling her eyes, “Have fun.”

As she departed, Scientia turned his attention fully to Tredd. “A rematch. Did we ever…Oh yes. I remember now. You were going to defeat me in any number of humiliating ways. Or so you informed me beforehand, though I dare say the outcome was rather the opposite of what you promised. If you wish to try again, I suppose I might be willing to accommodate. When do you wish to spar? And will this be with weapons or hand to hand?”

He spoke in an infuriating tone of voice, low, patronizing, condescending.

“Right now. The mat’s free. Hand to hand.”

“All right, shall we then?” Scientia replied with a bow, gesturing toward the mat. ”After you.”

 

Somehow, Scientia got the best of him again, straddling his hips, pinning his shoulders. Tredd glowered up at jade green eyes, calm and predatory. Scientia’s lips twisted infuriatingly. “How does it feel to lose to, what is it you're fond of calling me, the Prince's lapdog, again?”

“Fuck off, useless lapdog,” Tredd spat.

“Oh, I assure you, I am not useless,” Scientia purred into his ear as he twisted and jerked, trying to throw him off. “Would you care for another rematch?” he asked in that disgustingly refined voice, breath hot on the back of his neck.

Somehow, Tredd managed to maneuver enough to flip himself on his back. Unfortunately, this occurred in the same moment that he realized he was becoming aroused at the contact. Great. He tried again to throw Scientia off before his hard-on became too evident, but the smug curl forming across Scientia’s lips told him otherwise.

“Get the fuck off me,” he growled, reaching to try to shove him off, just as Scientia caught his wrists and pinned them to the mat.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” he purred again. Fucking six, why did he keep doing that? “I think we know who the victor is in this round.”

With a grunt, Tredd’s head fell back against the mat, eyes closed. Before he could act further, Scientia was off him, and when Tredd opened his eyes, it was to the sight of an ass, as revoltingly refined as the rest of him, sashaying away.

He really needed to learn when to leave well enough alone.

“Good one, man,” Nyx said, reaching down to offer a hand up. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. Not like he hasn’t gotten any of the rest of us going before but uh, most of us only make the mistake once.”

Tredd ignored the offer and stood on his own. Like he needed help from the king’s spy. “Just because you’ve got the hots for him, hero,” he sneered, not really sure what else he actually intended to say to that, too pissed off to focus.  
   
He stalked off to find a punching bag to abuse and pounded it until the training room cleared out and then a little longer for good measure.

When enough time had passed that the locker room should be safely desserted, he went to shower. Opening the door, he stepped in and looked around. He saw no one, but heard voices. Not clearly enough to know who it was.  
Moving closer to his locker, one of the speakers came in to view, Ulric, at the other end of the room.

Tredd watched for a minute, hoping not to be noticed. But then Ulric headed toward the far door to exit. Surely, whoever he was talking to would do the same. Relaxing his guard, he stripped his training clothes and headed to the shower, trying to push the earlier embarrassment from his mind as he lathered himself. But his thoughts kept wandering back to that moment on the mat when it was clear that Scientia was aware of his being turned on. He was pissed off at his body betraying him and just wanted to forget it, but it wouldn’t leave him alone, his thoughts wouldn’t stop circling that moment, the hot breath on his neck, the voice in his ear…fuck.

He looked around, ensuring he was alone, good. Maybe jerking off would help and he could get on with his life.

He grabbed his dick and started quickly stroking it, grudgingly allowing the mental images, dismay at how readily he responded to the thoughts, he cursed Scientia heartily through clenched teeth as he jerked himself. At least it seemed it would be over with quickly.

He was just on the verge of orgasm, just past the point of having any possibility of regaining control of himself when the last voice he wanted to hear spoke behind him.

“Well now, this is quite the revelation,” he said, just as Tredd was spilling over his own hand, evidence swirling down the shower drain.

“Don’t you have some royal ass to kiss?”

“I assure you, I do not kiss ass, royal or otherwise,” Scientia deadpanned as he gave Tredd a very thorough once over. “How sweet of you to think of me,” he commented.

“Fuck you,” Tredd spat.

“Oh, no,” he replied. “I’m quite certain you’d prefer it the other way around.”

“Like I’d ever want the likes of you to fuck me,” he snarled. Had to be guessing, or just, have a really high opinion of himself, Tredd figured. But at the same time, he couldn’t help picture it. What would it feel like to have the royal advisor’s dick buried in his ass. And he was already half hard again.“Don’t you know to go away when you’re not wanted?”

“Really, there’s no shame in enjoying being fucked. I'm certain that you’d enjoy it as much as I’d enjoy fucking you.”

This couldn’t be happening. Was Scientia coming on to him or just trying to make his life miserable?

“Look, I won’t challenge you again, I get it, I underestimated you, I was wrong, whatever. Just me the hell alone.”

“You protest,” Scientia commented, glancing downward. “And yet…”

It wasn’t like he could hide the fact that he was already hard again after having just come while muttering Scientia’s name. What was he supposed to do other than perhaps open his mouth and let the seventh or eighth stupid thing today come out, but not before stepping closer and lowering his voice.

It was a risk.

“Okay, look. I don’t like you, but I guess you’ve got my fucking number so before you say “I told you so” or whatever’s going through that puffed-up head of yours, if you breathe a word of this to anyone…”

“Oh, don’t you worry, This isn’t exactly something I’d brag about at the next council meeting.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Only that your secret is safe with me.”

“If you tell anyone…”

When he didn’t continue the threat, Scientia raised an eyebrow and questioned in a mild tone, “If I tell anyone…what will the big, bad Glaive do? We all know what happens when you try to fight me.”

Tredd didn’t have a comeback to that. “Just don’t fucking say anything. But…not here. Someone could walk in.”

“I still have quarters here in the Citadel,” He said. “And there is a route where we’re not likely to be seen at this time of the day, just keep your mouth shut.”

“Fine.”

“Put some clothing on and follow me.”

Tredd went to his locker and quickly toweled off, all the while thinking of as many unpleasant things as he could, hoping to discourage his erection until he was certain they wouldn’t be discovered. When he was finally clothed in jeans and a tshirt, he threw on a hoodie on top of that as extra concealment, though it didn’t do much good since the hoodie was perfect fitted to his large, muscular frame.

Scientia was waiting for him at the far exit. “Remember, be quiet. Do not attempt to use the route we are about to use to take your own shortcuts around the citadel in the future.

“Fine whatever.”

“Follow me. Do be sure to keep up.”

“Whatever.”

They moved quickly down the hall, Tredd fell behind a few times, each time letting his eyes land on the ass in front of him, admitting, begrudgingly, to himself that the prince’s advisor had, in fact, a well-trained body. A very well-trained body. They moved through a series of corridors, cutting through meeting rooms and even at one point into a hidden door in a wall before finally Scientia stopped at a door and unlocked it by entering a code in a panel on the wall.

They stepped into a sitting room, which opened to a bedroom. Not especially large, but nice. A lot nicer than the Glaives barracks.

Finally, he spoke. “We are safe from discovery here. You may disrobe.”

“Well, gee isn’t that romantic?”

“Didn’t know you were looking for romance, Furia but if you wish to be wined and dined first, we’ll have to find a time in the future that suits both of us so that we may have time to prepare. Can I pencil you in for next Tuesday at eight?”

Tredd rolled his eyes. “No thanks, that was sarcasm.”

“On my part as well. Now are we going to chit-chat or am I going to fuck you?”

He didn’t respond but proceeded to strip back down again, hoodie jeans and tshirt. He hadn’t bothered with underwear just to be taking it off again. As he removed his clothing, so did Scientia. Tredd couldn’t help watching out of the corner of his eye as he pulled his shirt over his head, then kicked off his shoes and stripped his training pants, everything but his gloves.

Scientia was definitely built- that had been evident with his clothing on, thin t-shirt clinging to his biceps, training pants skimming over well-trained musculature. He wasn’t big and bulky by any stretch of the imagination, but he was in as good a shape as any Glaive or Crownsguard, and probably better than most.

“Admiring the view?”

Tredd hadn’t even realized that he was practically ogling Scientia’s dick until he was called on it.

Fine, whatever. It was too late now to deny anything, They were here. They were naked. Scientia’d had plenty of opportunity to look in the locker room. But still, he could feel his face reddening.

“No need to be embarrassed. I’m not.”

“Just because you do…this…all the time doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

“Oh, dear, Tredd are you saying that I’ll be your first?”

“W-what?” he sputtered, almost angrily.

Scientia’s face shifted from mocking condescension to something more serious and straightforward. “Is that what you are saying? Believe it or not, I am not a complete ass. If you don’t wish to do this, I’ll think no less of you than I already do, and if you do wish to proceed, well then please let me know now if I need to take any…special consideration.”

“I’m not a fucking virgin,” Tredd grumbled. If a new recruit was a virgin when they started training, they didn’t stay that way for long; between the high stress of the job and not having the time to find relationships or fuck buddies elsewhere, there were a lot of arrangements and hookups within the ranks. “I just don’t make a habit of hooking up randomly outside the Glaives.”

“I see, thank you for clarifying. Well then, shall we commence the fun bit?"

“You must be a real hit at parties,” Tredd muttered.

“I assure you, I am. I have witnesses to attest to this, I’ll be happy to provide references later if you like,” he said, going to rummage in a drawer, producing a foil packet, a small bottle and a box of tissues, which he placed on the table near the door.

“You’ve got a really high opinion of yourself you know.”

“Yes, but it is well-founded,” Scientia replied matter-of-factly as he tore the packet and rolled on the condom. “Is your own of yourself so justified?”

He wasn’t here for an introspective lecture. “Look, can you just fuck me and be done with it?”

“Yes. I would like that also. Now If there are no further pressing matters you wish to discuss, I want you against the wall, now.”  
As he was speaking, a noticeable edge of impatience to his voice, Scientia had flicked open the snaps on his gloves, peeled them off and tossed them onto the bed before tearing open the condom packet and rolling it on

He never broke eye contact. When Tredd hesitated to move, Scientia’s glance flicked impatiently towards the door and one eyebrow arched sharply.

Tredd was getting really impatient himself by now – with himself as much as anything else. “What? It’s not like you’re ready.” As he was saying those very words, Scientia had flipped the cap on the bottle of lube, poured some in his hand and slicked it over his dick.

“You were saying?”

Tredd Was sure he couldn’t be serious. But he apparently was. “Okay, okay. Let’s get this show on the road,” he relented, resting his hands on the wall and leaning against it – the door could rattle and he didn’t want to raise questions of potential passersby. This detail at least, he could control.

He hissed at the sensation of cold lube drizzling between his ass cheeks. A blunt pressure pressed between them, into him, slowly. An arm snaked around just below his ribs, fingers clenching hard against his flank. He inhaled sharply at the invasion, pushing back against it as he did, and fuck that felt good.

Once Scientia had sank fully into him, he began thrusting, quick and harsh.

He pushed back against the thrusts with a with a long groan.

  
“Do you like that? Do you like being fucked by the Prince’s lapdog?”

He bit his lip, hard, refusing to admit that he did, but Six, did Scientia know how to give a fuck. “Didn’t ask for conversation,” he gritted back from between clenched teeth.

Fingers dug into his flesh a little more insistently. Tredd pushed back just as hard. Gods, who would have thought the pretty boy would be so rough but hey he wasn’t gonna complain.

As friction built between them, there was no further speaking, only the sound of skin slapping skin and the occasional grunt or hiss. It was a purely utilitarian fuck, and gods, it felt good.

He arched his back against the thrusts, took his dick and started quickly stroking it with one hand, the other still braced on the wall. It was only a matter of moments before he felt the tightness in his gut, the tension of his impending orgasm. By now he was breathing hard, Scientia’s breath was hot on his neck as it had been in the training room when this started. He was just at the edge when fingernails dug into his hip, and Scientia gave a particularly hard thrust. The next thing he knew, he was coming, hot and hard over his own hand, still being pounded from behind. “Uhg, fuck fuck,” he groaned as he felt the thrusting rhythm falter, felt the body behind him stiffen, and cursing through clenched teeth in his ear.

“You certainly did enjoy that didn’t you? Ignis taunted as he was still experiencing aftershocks. “I must say, I did as well. Next time you’ve a hankering to take it in the ass though, do feel free to ask instead of hiding behind some pretense of sparring. I won’t bite....unless you wish it.”

With that, Scientia grazed his teeth tauntingly, infuriatingly over the side of Tredd’s neck, a low laugh sounding in his throat. He pulled out and gone to dispose of his condom, returning to the room. “You are incorrect, by the way,” he said.

“Huh?”

“A bit earlier, you insinuated that I bring partners here all the time for a fuck.”

“Oh. That. What about it?”

“I am really quite picky. And I must say that you have entertained a certain…taste…of mine. If you do wish to scratch the same itch again, I would not be adverse to the possibility.”

“What, you think you’re so great I’m gonna come begging for more?”

“I make no assumptions, I am merely saying if,” he replied primly. “Be assured, I will keep this in complete confidence either way.”

“Right…if…”

“Get dressed, I’ll escort you back.”

Tredd pulled his clothing back on, mentally calculating how long he would need to wait to avoid looking like he was desperate to be fucked again.


End file.
